New friends
by Fairy Warrior
Summary: Hi guys this is Lily Breanna's friend. Hope you like this story I don't own Kane Chronicles I wish I could though. (Pouts and hides in the corner)
1. The new friend

Sadie and Carter are in London to see Sadie's friend Emma. Sadie had to beg Carter to take her back to London. "You are the best brother ever" , Sadie screamed. Everyone in the street started to stare at her. She got angered and screamed at the whole street "**WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY LOOKING AT**!" Carter whisper "Shut up Sadie you are annoying the whole street!" She rolled her eyes and continued walking down the street. It was winter in London right now and it was snowing softly. As they walked they saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes both had silver in them. Her hair had Silver streaks and her eyes only had hints of silver her name was Sylvia. Sadie ran up and asked with a gleam in her eyes "Is your hair color natural?" Sylvia laughed " Yes and what is your name", She smiled. "Sadie", she said with a return smile. Carter smiled as he saw Sadie happily talking to the girl. Sadie asked with a bigger smile "What is your name?" Sylvia smiled "My name is Sylvia but just call me Silver", she said. They started to walk again but Sadie talked to Silver as they walked. She looked at Carter and her eyes widened. "You your Horus", she stuttered. He looked at her like she was crazy as she continued to stare and walk. They finally got to Emma's house and Sadie knocked on the door. Emma's mum answered screamed at the top of her lungs and slammed the door. Sadie looked surprised and knocked again. Emma answered and said "Oh you are why my mum screamed **what are you doing here**." Sadie was surprised and she showed that. "Not you Sadie her the blond girl she is evil so I've heard." Sadie walked in and said "This has really changed." She glanced around and looked grim. "My room has not changed", Emma smiled. Carter and Silver walked in as they saw Sadie and Emma disapear up the spiraling steps. So Carter and Silver rushed to follow. As they got closer to Emma and Sadie they could hear laughing from higher up the steps. Emma and Sadie had already made it up the steps. Emma pretended to wimper and whine like Sadie did when they where five after she did not get to play with her favorite barbie. Sadie laughed and asked Emma what she did with all of them. "Kept them", she whispered. Sadie was happy Emma preserved the memories of them playing. Silver and Carter finally made it up the steps and walked into the room where Emma and Sadie where playing with very old barbies. Emma and Sadie looked up and hid the dolls behind their backs. Silver started to laugh tripped and fell. Carter was just staring at his sister in surprise. Emma and Sadie started to blush very vigarously. Carter said "Sadie you still play with barbies?" She nodded her head yes then said "But only with Emma." Emma laughed and picked things up. Sadie picked Silver up and asked if she was ok. She said yes masking that it kind of hurt because, She fell on a barbie doll shoe. They all got used to each others company and talked. Emma thought Silver was good now and they where friends. Sadie suggested they play Monopaly. Carter screamed **NO**! Everyone laughed and said that they would do something else.

That is my first Chapter guys hope you enjoyed (I mean on this site my friends account and in this series)!:)


	2. Going away AGAIN!

Sadie and Carter are in London to see Sadie's friend Emma. Sadie had to beg Carter to take her back to London. "You are the best brother ever" , Sadie screamed. Everyone in the street started to stare at her. She got angered and screamed at the whole street "**WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY LOOKING AT**!" Carter whisper "Shut up Sadie you are annoying the whole street!" She rolled her eyes and continued walking down the street. It was winter in London right now and it was snowing softly. As they walked they saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes both had silver in them. Her hair had Silver streaks and her eyes only had hints of silver her name was Sylvia. Sadie ran up and asked with a gleam in her eyes "Is your hair color natural?" Sylvia laughed " Yes and what is your name", She smiled. "Sadie", she said with a return smile. Carter smiled as he saw Sadie happily talking to the girl. Sadie asked with a bigger smile "What is your name?" Sylvia smiled "My name is Sylvia but just call me Silver", she said. They started to walk again but Sadie talked to Silver as they walked. She looked at Carter and her eyes widened. "You your Horus", she stuttered. He looked at her like she was crazy as she continued to stare and walk. They finally got to Emma's house and Sadie knocked on the door. Emma's mum answered screamed at the top of her lungs and slammed the door. Sadie looked surprised and knocked again. Emma answered and said "Oh you are why my mum screamed **what are you doing here**." Sadie was surprised and she showed that. "Not you Sadie her the blond girl she is evil so I've heard." Sadie walked in and said "This has really changed." She glanced around and looked grim. "My room has not changed", Emma smiled. Carter and Silver walked in as they saw Sadie and Emma disapear up the spiraling steps. So Carter and Silver rushed to follow. As they got closer to Emma and Sadie they could hear laughing from higher up the steps. Emma and Sadie had already made it up the steps. Emma pretended to wimper and whine like Sadie did when they where five after she did not get to play with her favorite barbie. Sadie laughed and asked Emma what she did with all of them. "Kept them", she whispered. Sadie was happy Emma preserved the memories of them playing. Silver and Carter finally made it up the steps and walked into the room where Emma and Sadie where playing with very old barbies. Emma and Sadie looked up and hid the dolls behind their backs. Silver started to laugh tripped and fell. Carter was just staring at his sister in surprise. Emma and Sadie started to blush very vigarously. Carter said "Sadie you still play with barbies?" She nodded her head yes then said "But only with Emma." Emma laughed and picked things up. Sadie picked Silver up and asked if she was ok. She said yes masking that it kind of hurt because, She fell on a barbie doll shoe. They all got used to each others company and talked. Emma thought Silver was good now and they where friends. Sadie suggested they play Monopaly. Carter screamed **NO**! Everyone laughed and said that they would do something else.

That is my first Chapter guys hope you enjoyed (I mean on this site my friends account and in this series)!:)


End file.
